


h u s h

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, alex doesnt even shut up in his sleep but are we really surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander never had been good at keeping quiet.</p><p>[ prompt: lams + things you said at one am ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	h u s h

“Don’t leave.”

John cracked an eye open, gaze falling on Alexander’s small frame. His eyes were closed, his breathing even, and his lips- chapped, from talking so much, John noted with a fond grin- were moving mutely. He was used to Alex talking in his sleep; the man’s mind ran wild, and free, and John had deduced that Alexander’s subconscious refused to wait until he was awake to vocalize his ideas.

John shifted onto his side, and gently pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair, before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t worry.” He said softly, shutting his own eyes as Alexander’s mumbling slowly came to a halt. “I’d never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it feels weird af posting this on ao3, seeing as how it's really short, but oh well.
> 
> tumblr: schvylers  
> twitter: @eyydotham


End file.
